


All I Ever Wanted

by spierfics



Series: Spierfeld AU Collection [17]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli, Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, movies - Freeform, prince of egypt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spierfics/pseuds/spierfics
Summary: jenblack98 on tumblr prompted: "So I love the idea of bram having a tradition where he watches Prince of Egypt around passover. Simon has never seen prince of Egypt so they watch it together"





	All I Ever Wanted

Up until the age of seven, Bram’s favorite film was Pocahontas. He would exhaust the brand new expensive Blu-Ray player his parents bought watching the film over and over again. He had memorized  _Colors of the Wind_  and would hum the tune at any given time of the day.

However, in the middle of summer vacation, his father introduced him to another film:  _The Prince of Egypt_ and Bram truly fell in love with a work of art. 

So in love that the film became tradition, something that the entire family would watch every holiday evening before Bram had to go to bed.

The soundtrack was so enigmatic and powerful, Bram would get goosebumps without even knowing why. He gasped at the depicted scene of Moses parting the sea and walking through it.

Bram’s favorite part of the film was his father’s running commentary. He hung onto every word, listening to his father address how it was important Bram understood the history and the significance of his own self. Bram didn’t understand all those discussions completely but didn’t feel like he needed to, all he needed was his favorite film and his father.

Eventually, it was just him and the film. Bram had trouble letting go of the tradition. His mother would often work the day before or after the holiday, and Bram found himself watching his favorite film alone. It never felt the same.

* * *

“So what are you doing Monday night?”

Simon had just returned home from a weekend trip at his grandparents but called Bram as soon as he’d returned. They had Monday off, and Simon the two of them wanted to take advantage of the long weekend and spend some time together.

“Not much. My plans consisted of a movie, but that’s it…” Bram answered.

“Ooh, which one?” Simon sounded excited.

“The Prince of Egypt,”

“Haven’t seen it,” Simon responded.

“What?!” Bram hoped his voice didn’t sound too shocked over the phone when in reality he was.

Yes, he knew that the film was slightly obscure but he figured Simon must have known about it. Simon was a self-identified animated film nerd and it was one of the things Bram loved most about him.

“I’ve obviously heard about it, but I have no clue why I haven’t seen it yet,”

“We should watch it,”

“Is it on Netflix?” Bram could hear Simon shuffling the phone, and Bram surmised he was putting it on speaker to flip through the Netflix application.

“No need, I have the DVD,”

“Okay, I am grossly underestimating how much you love this film,”

When Bram was unsure what to say, Simon covered up the silence by asking, “So, this is for tonight?”

“Unless there was something else you wanted to do?”

“Nope. All that’s ever on my mind is spending time with you, I don’t mind how,”

* * *

“Okay, that was brilliant,” Simon smiled.

“Really?”

“Yup, just everything fit in so perfectly with the themes of the Disney Renaissance period, except that it's a Dreamworks production. They also managed to tell a religious story in an interesting way, so I think that’s extra special,”

“Wow, I am so in love with you,” Bram stated, earning a kiss from Simon.

“I do have to ask though,” Simon started to ask.

“Why  _this_  film?” Bram completed his question.

“My dad and I used to watch it all the time. Ever holiday it was our go-to film, and then it wasn’t,” Bram mumbled the end bit, but Simon heard him.

Bram didn’t like getting sad about things like that, things in the past and things that were unavoidable. It seemed immature to do so, but then again, it also seemed immature to stick to a tradition that every person in his household had abandoned.

Simon was patiently waiting for him to continue, but Bram just said, “It’s silly, I know.”

“It isn’t,” Simon said under his breath, and Bram could feel his boyfriend taking his hands in his own. “It’s something that’s a part of you, films can do that. Films can do all kinds of things…for example, I can never watch Prisoner of Azkaban with my family, ever.”

Bram huffed out a laugh, knowing the  _exact_  reason why. He squeezed Simon’s hands gratefully, for understanding and for being there.

“And this may be extremely presumptuous, but I’m going to suggest something…” Simon began, and Bram raised his eyebrows in question.

“Since we both love this film so much,  _we_  watch it together. Every holiday,”

“Every holiday?” Bram asked.

“Every holiday,” Simon repeated, “No matter what.”

“Even if we’re…not in the same place,” Bram said with the current weekend on his mind.

But he also knew that there would be that inevitable time in their future where they were not going to be in the beside each other whenever they’d like.

“Especially then,” Simon insisted. “We’ll FaceTime each other while watching it so we can see the other’s reactions,”

“You’re kind of amazing, you know that?” Bram said.

“Kind of?” Simon pretended to be offended.

“Yup. A special kind of amazing, something indescribable.”

“Wow, Bram Greenfeld unable to describe something,” Simon grinned. “I must be doing something right,”

Bram just kissed him in response, hoping that may help with the impossible task to describe what he felt for the boy in his arms.


End file.
